This invention relates to arrangements for deploying a member from a spinning body and in particular, though not exclusively to arrangements for deploying a fin from a projectile.
Established deployment mechanisms are known which use high rate springs to deploy fins from the body of a projectile. However stored energy devices can deploy accidentally during handling or storage, due to vibration and temperature cycling over long storage periods and they may also jam during deployment.